Joys of Sex
by DizniPrinzess
Summary: Bonnie and Tyler embark on a sexual journey together. Takes place before the show starts in their Sophomore year.
1. Correct Use

**A/N: I have added a bit more to this chapter than previously so that chapter 2 makes sense. Again for the full story go to my AO3 account. My username is still DizniPrinzess, and the story is still Joys of Sex. If you're wondering why I'm only posting snippets here it's because if FFN strict and outdated TOS. AO3 has no such limitations.**

* * *

When she imagined losing her virginity it was always with a man she was in love with. She imagined him going nice and slow securing her between his arms making her feel safe and like she was the only girl that mattered. She knew it would hurt — that's what every book, television show, and person said — but it wouldn't matter because he would be as tender as possible with her. They would become one and be closer on a physical and spiritual level and by the end, they would cuddle and bask in the glow of what they'd just shared.

What she didn't imagine was Tyler Lockwood sweating and grunting behind her roughly grabbing at her tits in a hall closet, humping her with wild abandon and shooting his load in two minutes flat. And what she definitely didn't imagine is that she'd like it. His rough treatment of her womanhood should have hurt, and it did, but it also gave way to a new sensation deep in her that his hard strokes stirred that she loved, she almost wanted him to go harder. His animalistic grunting should have disgusted her, but instead caused her walls to unconsciously clench. And his extremely short stamina should have definitely turned her off, but it didn't, she found a weird delight in making him lose all control that quickly — she found power in it. The only thing she hated about this moment was that she couldn't see his face, see how she was affecting him.

How did she end up here? The answer laid with Jimmy Pierce her sophomore year boyfriend up until a couple of weeks ago. They'd been going out for three months and she'd decided it was time for them to have sex. She thought she was in love with him—not head over heels in love but enough affection to want to do the deed with him. She had it all planned, candles and everything, made sure her Grams wouldn't be checking up on her and her dad was rarely home so that wasn't even a factor.

It was their three-month anniversary and everything had been going fine until it came time to do the deed. He just wasn't into it. She had stripped down to the expensive lingerie she had bought for the occasion and it did nothing for him. She started freaking out and so did he and that's when he reluctantly told her that he was gay. She was livid. For months he lied to her and used her as a beard. But most of all she felt humiliated and unwanted. He was her first boyfriend, first real boyfriend and he was about to be her first, but he didn't desire her which led her to here.

Tyler Lockwood was a notorious asshole, but he was exactly who she needed. He hit on basically anything that moved and he was ready and willing. Best of all she wouldn't have to invest any time in him beyond this moment—she was free to pretend nothing ever happened after this moment. She didn't really intend to have sex with him at first, just a quick make out and maybe let him get to second base, but the more hungrily he went at her body the better she felt physically and mentally. She was wanted by him and as sad as it sounded it was exactly what she needed to boost her ego back to its original place. She hated herself for being so insecure, she's never needed someone to tell her she's pretty, but it was still nice to hear it every once in a while. With Tyler he called her hot and was showing her just how much he meant it—she knew his every sentiment was real.

So here she was in the Lockwood mansion at one of their many charity functions getting fucked by their son in the hall closet and loving every bit of it. She may not have gotten that orgasm, but that's not what she came with him into the closet for. However of all the unexpected surprises the one she never would have expected was him still fucking her well after he'd came — apparently along with his short stamina came with a short refractory period. That orgasm might yet still be in sight.

* * *

He's still deep inside her recovering when the closet door opens. Both of them still at the new air invading the musty one they just created.

"Tyler," he hears his dad say sternly.

"Yeah Dad," he says nervously. He doesn't move from his position trying to keep his and her modesty as much as possible.

"When you get cleaned up my office!"

Tyler doesn't even get a chance to respond before the closet door slams. Bonnie pushes him off of her forcing him out of her warmth. He groans at the loss. "You didn't lock the door?!"

"It doesn't have a lock!" He goes to pull off the condom, and that when he notices, it's not there. She yelling at him but he's not listening, he's very focused on the situation at hand. He remembers very distinctly putting on the condom especially since she wouldn't let him touch her anymore without it. The thing just couldn't magically disappear. "Uh, Bonnie?"

"What!" She's in the middle of putting her bra back on.

"I don't want to alarm you but..." He struggles to get the words out.

"But what?" She says irritated.

"The condom's missing."

"What?" Her tone from earlier is now replaced with confusion.

"Well I started wearing a condom and now it's nowhere to be found."

Her eyes widen in fear. Things like that just don't disappear which means it could only be in one place — still inside her. "Damn it Tyler!" She frantically shoves her fingers in her searching for the missing item. She does not want to go to the hospital for this it was too embarrassing and people were surely to find out. She feels it, but her fingers aren't long enough to quite get a hold of it before they just slip. She huffs in annoyance and then looks to him.

"I need your help," she's half defeated and half annoyed. This really wasn't how she imagined their tryst ending. She thought it could get awkward, figuring out how to go forwards, but not this, not him digging inside her vagina looking for a lost condom that was surely to get her pregnant.

After a lot of fumbling, they do eventually get it out. It was slimy and wet and they didn't know what to do with it so the wrapped it up in the handkerchief that sat in Tyler's suit pocket throughout his entire lecture with his father about the Lockwood name and tarnishing it. He threw it and the handkerchief away immediately after that. His mother asked about it but he just pretended like he didn't know.

He didn't look Bonnie in the eye for the rest of the night in embarrassment. In the back of his head he knew condoms had a onetime use, but in the moment he hadn't cared, he just didn't want to embarrass himself, and now he'd screwed everything up.

When they're both in their own beds later that night they're both restless thinking about the possible consequences of tonight. All they could do was wait and see what happens.

* * *

 **Read the rest on AO3 for the non-edited version that FFN won't allow. I'd link it but FFN also doesn't allow that so look for the story under same name. My user name is the same over there and it's under the "Bonnie's Magic Pussy" series. Once you get there you can go straight to after the first line break to pick up where this leaves off.**


	2. Consequences

**A/N: I've added a bit to chapter 1 for this to make sense so if you want to go back there. Also for the the full unedited (and I don't mean grammar) version of the story got to AO3. My username is the same (DizniPrinzess) and the story is still under the same name.**

* * *

Bonnie is pacing back and forth in her bedroom with stress emanating from her body. She can't help but think about what brought her to this. How could she be so stupid? Caroline's laugh interrupts her thoughts.

"It's not funny Caroline." She said agitated.

"I mean, it kinda is."

"What is funny about this? My entire future could be ruined. It's not like I can get rid of it. We live in Virginia Caroline!"

"First of all calm down and stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor." Bonnie snorts at the notion of Caroline telling her to calm down.

"Secondly you're probably just being paranoid. You're not even that late and it's probably just stress."

"What part of the condom slipped off inside me don't you get? What are the odds that I'm a week late after that happening?" Bonnie flops on her bed laying back. She rakes her hands across her face whining.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like you've really ever been regular if you know what I mean. It could just be your wonky cycle." Caroline sounds so optimistic she almost wants to slap her, but her optimism also reminds her why she chose Caroline to go through this with — it's believable.

"But what if it isn't?"

"Then you become a kickass mom with a kickass career with the help of a kick-ass godmother." They both chuckle at that last bit. "I mean come on when has Bonnie Bennett ever let anything stop her from succeeding. It may not be ideal but you'll be fine."

 **DING!**

They both jump at the sound of the egg timer. Bonnie takes a deep breath as she gets up and walks over to her dresser where she left the offending item. She goes to pick up the stick but fear takes over and she steps back.

"Care, can you do it? I'm too scared to look."

"Ew, I'm not touching that you peed on it."

"I touched yours when you couldn't look!"

"Well that's different, you're a lot less squeamish than I am."

"So, it's your turn to return the favor."

"Fine." She sighs getting up and walking over to the dresser. Using two fingers she flips it over as fast as she can and then looks.

"Oh my god." Caroline screeches.

"What?" Bonnie says frantically.

"It's negative." She smiles and starts laughing.

"That's not funny Care!" She slaps Caroline's arm who just brushes her friend off.

"It is. You should have seen the look on your face a second ago. It was priceless. I wish I had a camera." Her laughter dies down. "But see I told ya you were just being paranoid. Come take a look."

Bonnie picks up the test and looks at it. There's only one pink line. She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank god," she says silently to herself. Raising Tyler Lockwood's baby wasn't something she'd wish upon her worst enemies let alone herself.

"So who's the mystery guy?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play coy with me, Bennett. Who's the guy who couldn't figure out how to use a condom? I know it's not Jimmy unless he magically became straight. Who and when? I've been holding off on asking since it was kind of a serious situation, but now that that's over I want to know." Caroline jumps on her bed with curious smile in place.

"Don't sound so satisfied Care."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I mean come on, I can barely believe you had sex let alone reckless sex. I assume that's why I'm here and not Elena. Too afraid of what she'd think of you. How does it feel to be down on my level?"

Bonnie throws a pillow at her. "Stop. And that's not why I told you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I needed you, not Elena, but you're starting to make me regret that decision."

"Okay I'm sorry, you know sensitivity isn't one of my strong suits right?"

"Yes, but you could at least try." They both lay back on the bed.

"So are you actually going to tell me who got the great honor of deflowering the great Bonnie Bennett."

"Ugh, don't say it like that. Like I had some chastity belt or something and I'm now worth less in people's eyes."

"I did not mean it that way and you know it. It's just you have some pretty high standards and some casual rando is just doesn't sound like something I'd expect you to do let alone for your first time."

"Well it's not like I expected it either let alone this, but it did and it's time to move on."

"Alright, I'm going to give you some advice someone wise once told me when I was in the same situation. 'Get on birth control. Tell your parents it's to regulate your period. And we won't have little scares like this again. If you're going to start having sex, be smart about it'."

Both girls start laughing. "Who knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass?"

"Well, you weren't wrong."

"No I wasn't and thanks, Care." Bonnie sits up and smiles to her best friend.

"Anytime sweetie," she's says hugging her best friend. She gets up cheerily to head out and go home.

"What are you so excited about?"

"I wasn't the backup." She has the biggest smile on her face as she exits the room. Bonnie just rolls her eyes in response.

* * *

Bonnie is at her locker putting her books back from her last class when he approaches her.

"Hey, Bonnie." He sounds so awkward and unsure.

She rolls her eyes at him closing her locker. "It was negative," she tells him walking away.

"What?" He catches up to her.

"It was negative, so you can stop whatever this is your doing. We can go back to only interacting when necessary."

"Wait hold on." He grabs her shoulder to stop her and then pulls her into a corner between the lockers so they're not in the way of passing students. "Shouldn't we talk about it or something?"

"Why?"

"I don't know it was kind of a big deal. My dad caught us and you almost got pregnant. It feels kind of weird to not talk about it."

She scrunches her face in confusion. "What's there to talk about? I didn't get pregnant and you're not in trouble with your dad. I'm not quite understanding, why you, of all people, want to talk about it instead of just moving on?"

Tyler scratches the back of his head giving her a guilty look. "Because maybe we could you know, have some fun again." He gives her his usual arrogant smirk. The same smirk that led her to that closet with him.

"That was not fun."

"Come on it was fun until that last part."

"Maybe, but that last part has stressed both of us out for the last three weeks. Do you really want to do that again?"

"We don't have to repeat that last part you know." He leans in to try to kiss her.

Bonnie backs away. "Stop, everyone can see us."

"So?"

"So, nobody knows about us and I intend to keep it that way."

"I want you."

"No, you want sex and you think I'm easy so you're coming to me."

"Do you really think I'd risk sticking my dick in a girl I almost got pregnant just because she's an easy lay? Like I said I want you."

Bonnie is taken aback a little. That's exactly why she had sex with him in the first place except she didn't imagine he'd still want her after the encounter. "Well, you can't have me." She starts to walk away from him and he grabs ahold of her arm.

"You can't deny that it was great sex."

"Let go of me Tyler."

"Not until you admit that it was great sex."

"Fine, it was great sex, can I go now?"

"No, say it like you mean it." Tyler pulls her close and starts whispering in her ear "you can't tell me you don't remember how good I felt inside you. The way I took you from behind and your pussy strangled my cock."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change my answer," she stutters out starting to feel heat between her legs. It really was great, she honestly didn't know how she got so lucky on her first time. She'd thought about it for weeks with her fingers rubbing her pussy, every time it'd get her off within in minutes but it wasn't quite the same as him pumping inside of her.

He runs the tip of his nose along her cheek invading her senses. "I know you felt it too. Can't we feel it again?" He loosens his grip on her giving her the choice to flee if she wants to.

"I have... I have to get to cheer practice," she protests feebly.

"Let them wait." He's getting to her. She wants it, she really really does, but she's afraid. Actions had consequences and was she really willing to risk that after she just dodged them?

He lens into kiss her but this time she accepts. It's passionate and full of need, but it's also messy and wet and not that great. That brings her senses back. She really wants to have sex again, but she wants to do it right next time.

"I'm not having sex with you until you give me a copy of your STD results, I get on birth control, and you get better at kissing."

That throws Tyler for a loop. "What's wrong with my kissing?"

"A lot. It's like you keep trying to maul my face and you just end up slobbering all over me."

His face falls. "Really."

"Yes really. I honestly don't understand how a guy who sleeps with as many girls as you do hasn't mastered kissing."

"Well we don't do much kissing. Why kiss when we can skip to the good stuff?"

"Because kissing can be the good stuff." Bonnie looks over at the clock and notices how late it is. She's definitely late for cheer and is definitely going to her about it from Caroline. She really didn't want to deal with her.

She looks at Tyler. Despite what she said earlier she still wants him. She can't explain why, it just feels right. He may not be the best kisser or even the greatest person, but he makes her feel wanted, something she hasn't felt in a while. "You want to go home with me?"

Tyler is thoroughly confused. First she want him to leave her alone, then she kisses him and then she insults him and now she's asking him to go home with her. "I thought you said you weren't having sex with me."

"I'm not." His face falls a bit. "But we can do other stuff."

He thinks about it for a moment. Sure he isn't getting laid but spending time with a pretty girl still wasn't a bad time. It beat going to football practice—it's not like they were going to win anyway. He shrugs his shoulders and walks with her to the parking lot.

"Besides we can really work on you kissing," she says with a wink getting into her car.


	3. There's a First For Everything

**A/N: F** **or the the full unedited (and I don't mean grammar) version of the story got to AO3. My username is the same (DizniPrinzess) and the story is still under the same name.**

* * *

Bonnie's lips were magic, but then again Bonnie was magic. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted her. He hadn't thought about anyone but her in weeks. Every time he stroked himself he thought about her and that closet. She'd even taken over his fantasies of Vicki Donavan and he'd been daydreaming about her since he first learned to masturbate.

She was on his lap fully clothed and all they were doing was kissing. She wasn't lying when she said they were going to work on his skills and he honestly didn't think he'd like it as much as he was. Kissing was what he did to placate girls until they could get to the finale. Kissing wasn't really high on his list of likes because they got in the way. He just wanted to fuck them, and kissing got in the way of that, it was more time spent on intimacy than he wanted. He didn't dislike kissing, it's just not what he came for, until today.

She was exploring his mouth and doing this thing with her tongue that shouldn't be legal. His jeans felt very uncomfortable, so pulled her hips down grinding her in his lap to relieve some of the pressure. She gasped and moaned against his lips. He loved it.

Usually, she'd never give him the time of day. She was usually unattainable. Anytime he hit on her he was automatically met with an eye roll. That indicated that he was going to have to put in more effort than usual and when he did, using his natural charm, he was met with rejection again. She was always able to see through him so, he stopped trying. Sure he'd give her the occasional "you look hot" because damn she looked hot, but it never went beyond that.

Imagine how surprised he was three weeks ago when that was all it took to finally have her attention. He questioned it, but he never looked a gift horse in the mouth, and he can't say he regretted it at all. The last three weeks were hell and nerve-racking, but the more he thought about it, if he was going to hell and ruin his future he was glad it was over her because he'd never cum so hard in his life, not just once, but twice.

He was relieved to learn that he wasn't going to be a father at 16. He could only imagine his father's reaction to that, especially in an election year. He was sure to have gotten beaten for that. It also didn't help that Bonnie's family was known for being a little eccentric. Her dad was normal, but rarely around, but her Grandmother…she was who his dad would have been most concerned being connected to for life. The more he thought about it, the more relieved he felt about the bullet dodged. However, a small part of him did wonder how beautiful their child would be. Bonnie's features were sure to make a beautiful child by default but mixed with his it almost wouldn't be fair to inflict so much beauty on to the world.

She does that thing with her tongue again and his train of thought is interrupted. He sighs contently. All was good and he had a Bonnie in his lap grinding her beautiful big ass on his dick. He always considered himself more a boob guy, spent more of his time leering at girls' chests, but Bonnie had an ass to make any man bow to her feet. It was so round and perfect almost looked unreal on her tiny from. It was one of the many images that flashed in his brain when he jerked off and that hadn't changed since seeing it in person.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. He pulled her further down getting more friction, but their jeans made it difficult to feel the full sensation.

He broke their kiss panting.

"Why don't we take our pants off and get them out of the way," he said breathily.

"I meant what I said, we aren't having sex," she said with a moan. He kissed her neck.

"And we won't. Just let me feel more of you," he whispered into her ear.

She contemplated his idea. She did want to feel more of him, his kissing had improved tenfold and she was already wet, but she didn't know if she could trust him and herself to keep it at just their pants coming off.

"You promise?" she said unsure, more of herself than him.

"I won't do anything unless you ask me to." He ran his hands up her back gently and back down.

"Alright, but that's all that's coming off," she said adamantly.

* * *

"Ahh…" he said grabbing her wrist. "Not yet," he panted. "Too sensitive."

Her expression quickly changed from aroused to apologetic. "Sorry."

"It's fine just give it a moment and you can pick up where you left off."

"Like last time?"

"Not quite, that was a special circumstance," he said unsure how to describe it.

"How? You're telling me, in your vast experience in sex, that doesn't happen a lot?"

"Or ever, that was a first for me."

"I was a first for you." She let her sentence trail off smiling. She never really thought about being a first anything for him. She knew his reputation and though some of it might be exaggerated, she knew some of it had to be true. She knew he wasn't a virgin and in her mind that was the only first sex had, but she was wrong—sex wasn't as one-note as she thought.

"What about this? What we just did, is that a first for you too?" she said excitedly.

Tyler looked through his memory bank and tried to find an experience even remotely similar to this, but there was none. Most girls he was with they just fucked, literally. Occasionally made out, a blow job here and there, but that didn't last long before they went straight to home base. He never simply enjoyed the feeling of just having a woman in his lap—watching her fall apart because she's so overwhelmed with pleasure. He was a little ashamed of himself—he only thought about himself when it came to sex, not much else. Until Bonnie, he never realized just how beautiful women were during sex and how it went straight to his dick in ways he never imagined. He liked girls, but he never realized how much he loved them until her.

"Yeah, this was a first for me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Again this is not the full version, the smut has been edited out which is why it seems short. If you want the full smutty version go over to my AO3 account and find the story.**


	4. It's Not Weird

**A/N: I'm back... I know it's been a while, sorry, but on the bright side I have the next chapter written it just needs to be edited. F** **or the the full unedited (and I don't mean grammar) version of the story got to AO3. My username is the same (DizniPrinzess) and the story is still under the same name.**

* * *

"Blow me," he said breaking away from their heated make-out session.

Bonnie pulled back and gave him an expression that said she was going to anything but.

"C'mon, we aren't going to have sex but we can do other stuff."

"I told you, that's going nowhere inside of me until you get tested, especially my mouth."

"Fine then let me eat you out."

She looked at him with even more apprehension.

"You obviously don't mind my mouth anywhere near you." He kisses her slipping his tongue in for a moment. "Why not down there?" Bonnie bit her lip and looked at him with uncertainty. "You know I usually don't offer, so you consider yourself lucky."

That broke her out of her momentary insecurity. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I feel so honored that you decided to not be a jackass to me. I must be _really_ special," she said with sarcasm in every word.

"You are special. I don't put in this much work any girl. You should be happy about that."

"Happy about what? That your douche button has an off switch and that you only use for me? That may work for some girls but not me. I like it when guys are good all the time, not just for me."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be, and you're hot. And you're scratching an itch." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Soon they were back to the heated state they started in before Tyler's mouth ruined the mood.

She rubbed against his crotch again and he couldn't help but think about them doing more. It didn't have to be sex—as past experience proved doing other things were more than enough to get him off—it was up to Bonnie what other things they would do because he was down for anything.

"Where did we land on me eating you out?"

The expression on her face made her look so innocent which he found weird because he knew she was anything but. In any case, it did stop him because nothing they did was fun unless she wanted it. "I'll drop it, but can I ask why you're so apprehensive about me going down on you?"

"I don't know, it's just so intimate. You'd be down there just staring at my vagina."

"I have news for you. I've been down there and trust me I liked what I saw."

"I know you were down there, but your face wasn't. It's just weird."

"Since when have you ever cared if something is weird especially if it's in your best interests?"

"What's that supposed to mean, and what do you mean in my best interests? You just told me you don't do it often what makes you think you're good at it?"

"It means that you're Bonnie Bennett, the girl who doesn't care what people think of her. You eat Pringles and Easy Cheese together. You ask questions no matter how weird they are. You get free condoms from Planned Parenthood for Elena and Matt because they're too embarrassed to get them theirselves. What is so weird about me putting my mouth on your pussy when my dick has already been there?"

"When you put it like that I do sound a little ridiculous, but you still didn't answer my second question. How do you know it'll be good?"

"Trust me it'll be good and if it isn't I know other ways to make you cum."

"Okay, but I am not blowing you after."

"Yeah, I know. I got that from _that's going nowhere inside of me until you get tested_ ," he said imitating her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Again this is not the full version, the smut has been edited out which is why it seems short. If you want the full smutty version go over to my AO3 account and find the story**


	5. Safe Sex

**A/N:** **F** **or the the full unedited (and I don't mean grammar) version of the story got to AO3. My username is the same (DizniPrinzess) and the story is still under the same name.**

 **A/N2: Trigger Warning-Domestic Abuse**

They got their shit together, but of course not without a few hiccups along the way.

* * *

 _It was a quiet evening at the Lockwoods—not that it was unusual. They were gathered at their usual seats at the dining table, the only sounds to be heard where silverware scraping the plates. Carol cleared her throat._

 _"How was your day at school?"_

 _"Fine," he answered mechanically. She hummed in disapproval._

 _"I ran into earlier today, you remember her daughter Amber, right?"_

 _"Yeah, mom."_

 _"Well anyway, she said she saw you entering that Planned Parenthood the other day." Tyler's back stiffened. "I told her she had to be mistaken because my son knows how to be more discreet, right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Really, because she seemed very insistent that it was you. Do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"_

 _"No, she was mistaken like you said." He avoided eye contact._

 _"Son, you know you can tell us anything," his father chimed in._

 _"Yeah, Dad."_

 _"Because if you got some girl pregnant you know there are places we can take her to get it taken care of." Tyler winced. A knot formed in his stomach at the tone of his father's voice._

 _"I know dad. I didn't get anyone pregnant."_ Not that I'd tell you if she was.

 _"Then what were you doing at Planned Parenthood?"_

 _"I already said I wasn't."_

 _"That may work with your mother but that's not going to work on me. Is it that girl from the closet?"_

 _"What girl?" Carol inquired._

 _"Don't interrupt me, Carol!" Mother and Son jumped at his tone. "Answer me, boy."_

 _"It's not the girl from the closest. I'm telling the truth, no one is pregnant," he all but shouted._

 _"Then why were you there?"_

 _"To get tested!"_

 _"I know." Richard smiled and went back to his dinner. "See was that so hard. All you had to do was tell the truth. Instead, you lied worried me and your mother for nothing and now look what happened?"_

 _Tyler jumped up from his seat furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

 _"Son, sit down."_

 _"No, you just did all of that for what? You own amusement."_

 _"I said sit down."_

 _"I'm going to my room."_

 _"No! You are going to sit down at this table, and finish your dinner."_

 _"Screw you."_

 _He rose from the table. "You will do what I say."_

 _He dragged Tyler and forced him to his seat. Carol tried to protest but it was too late. Once Tyler was where he wanted he went back to his steak. "You know you're lucky saw you, if it was anyone else, they would have blabbed to the whole city and that would have hurt at the polls. Do you want me to lose the next election?"_

 _"No," he choked out._

 _"Then be more careful."_

* * *

Tyler turned up at her locker holding up a piece of paper.

"Clean as a whistle," he said smugly.

"You know whistles are that clean right?" She grabbed the paper from him.

"It's a saying Bennett, calm down." He watched her as she read his test results. "I think you'll find that I am in perfect health."

"Congratulations," she said with a genuine smile handing him the paper back. "Now I have something to show you."

She reached into the depths of her locker. When she found what she was looking for she checked to see if anyone is watching them. When they were in the clear she pulled out a plastic circle and handed it to Tyler.

He looked at it inquisitively. When he shook it he could hear something rattling inside. "What is this?"

"Birth control," she whispered.

Tyler's eyes widened in excitement. "Does this mean?"

"Yep," she said just as excited.

"How?"

"I just asked my Grams."

"Really it was that simple?"

"Yep."

* * *

 _She usually didn't approach her during office hours, but it was important. She had avoided this conversation for a reason—it was embarrassing. Even though she had an excuse carved out it was still embarrassing talking about it period, especially with a parent._

 _"Grams?"_

 _Sheila looked up from what she was doing and smiled at her granddaughter. "Baby, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I was wondering if we could talk?" Her voice sounded so small to her._

 _"Sure, baby. What's on your mind?" She gestured toward the seat in front of her._

 _"I was—" Her throat caught. "I was wondering if I could go on birth control," she said so fast it became one word. She needed to get the words out before she lost her nerve._

 _Sheila cracked a smile. Based on Bonnie's tone she thought it was going to be a lot worse. "Who's the boy?"_

 _"There's no boy, I just want to regulate my period," she said nervously._

 _"Do you think I was born yesterday? I want to know who this boy is. He must be special for you to be coming to me about this."_

 _"There's no boy." She didn't even believe herself. "Can we just drop it?"_

 _"Yes Chile," she conceded. She didn't want to scare Bonnie away. "I can make an appointment as soon as possible. You may be refusing to tell me who this boy is but I still want you covered. You will not be making me a great grandma this early."_

* * *

 **A/N: Again this is not the full version, the smut has been edited out which is why it seems short. If you want the full smutty version go over to my AO3 (Archive of Our Own) account and find the story.**


	6. Oral Exam

**A/N: For the the full unedited (and I don't mean grammar) version of the story got to AO3. My username is the same (DizniPrinzess) and the story is still under the same name.**

* * *

She was nervous. Something she rarely was when it came to Tyler. There was something about him that eased her nerves, she felt more bold and confident. Everything was new with him, but it was familiar at the same time. However this, this was uncharted territory.

She had talked to Caroline about it which was kind of humiliating, but she got over that the instant the conversation started. She wanted to surprise Tyler with a blow job and Caroline had more experience with this kind of thing. He hadn't been specifically asking for it, but she knew it was on his wish list. Before it just seemed too intimate—her face would be right there—but things with him had progressed with him better than she would have hoped and she wanted to do one thing for him.

 _"You aren't going to be able to get it all in your mouth unless you're one of those magic girls without a gag reflex. So you need to use your hands where your mouth can't go."_

Caroline's voice echoed in her head as she took him in her mouth. They were in her living room sitting on her couch. They started making out, heavily. He started to lay her out when she stopped him. She had something she wanted to show him. She slid to the ground and stood on her knees between his legs.

"You, mister, have been a very good boy," she said undoing his pants.

"How good?" he said playing along.

"Very good," she stretched out the "r" in "very".

* * *

His leg was still twitching when she looked up at him. The sight of her face covered in cum made his dick twitch. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her up in his lap and kissed her. It took him a moment to pull back and scrunch his face.

"Taste that," she said knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Not great is it?"

"Nope. In my defense, I tried to warn you."

"I know, I just wanted you to enjoy it."

"Trust me, I did."

"Good because I am never swallowing again."

He chuckled and looked down at the mess on his pants. "It looks like you didn't do much swallowing anyway."

She smacked him playfully. "Unless you can find a way to make that taste better, I'm not putting it in my mouth again."

"Does that mean no more blow jobs?" he asked saddened.

"No, it just means don't cum in my mouth. I was actually enjoying everything—until that." She scrunched her face to further her point.

"I can live with that." He kissed her again and then grimaced again. "I think we should clean up."

"Yeah, I'm sticky and not in a good way."

"And then after I can repay you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes but ran upstairs excited for what was to come—her multiple times.

* * *

 **A/N: Again this is not the full version, the smut has been edited out as much as possible as this chapter doesn't have one part in it that isn't smut, but that is why it seems short. If you want the full smutty version go over to my AO3 account and find the story**


End file.
